1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for automatically estimating project size and effort required for project development.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, one of the biggest problems facing any business is accurate effort prediction for any type of project. For example, it is unusual for a software development project to actually be delivered on the planned date, within the budgeted cost, and having all the planned features. Consequently, businesses go over budget and beyond promised due dates because of poor project predictions, thus causing decreased revenues. Therefore, accurate project size estimation and effort prediction are key factors for effective project planning and resource allocation. With accurate project size estimation, effort required for project development may easily be predicted and resources may be efficiently allocated.